xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
Zig
Zig is an anthropomorphic hyena and the former main antagonist (sometimes (currently in the second season) protagonist) of the animated series, Zig and Sharko. Background As revealed in the episode "Desert Island Drought", Zig was born to a clan of extremely successful hunters who have found and killed many sea creatures throughout their lives. At some point of his life, Zig got to the island and met Bernie. 'Personality' Cunning, naive and manipulative, Zig will do anything to catch Marina. He has a brilliant mind to come up with ideas to try and catch her and get rid of Sharko, which always backfire on him. Unfortunately, he has deceived many animals in order to do that, and, due to this, none of them will help him and will usually mock him. Due to his hunger, and the limited supply of food on the island, Zig is desperate to catch Marina so he can eat her, even willing to take advantage of her naive nature in order to trap her. However despite that, he has shown moments where he had a soft spot for her. When Marina was crying in "Marina's New Friend", Zig didn't have the heart to hurt her, even crying. Zig is also particularly charismatic and charming, even making a woman fall with love in him in Loony Cruise. He also has been shown to cooperate with Sharko to protect Marina from danger; even moments where he was friendly towards her and not trying to eat her, even hanging out with her for a bit in "War of the Clones". It is possible that Zig might be mentally ill from his hunger and starvation, which has been implied in the endings of "Fishy Story" and "Caution, Genius at Work!", where he looks at Bernie with crazy eyes and foamy mouth. Out of all the people he's interacted with, Bernie is Zig's only true friend, who he respects, most of the time. Zig's willing to put past his ways if Bernie is in trouble or missing. Whenever his confidence is low, Zig can always rely on Bernie to cheer him up. He has no girlfriend, however the hyena in the episode, "Goin' Home" really must have liked him a lot and felt sorry for him and his actions. He did try to make a good impression on her though. 'Appearance' Even though Zig is a hyena, he doesn't particularly look like any of the four real-life hyena species - he has no visible neck, with small, sharp ears, bright-pink eyes closely placed to each other, a short, paintbrush-like tail, dark yellow fur, a mane and a prolonged snout with large teeth, akin to that of a human (at some moments he is shown with more fitting carnivorous teeth). As a result, many viewers mistake him for another animal. Zig is a hyena of short stature, and is scrawny; he has long, thin arms and short legs. 'Powers and Abilities' Zig, despite his shabby body and inability to fight, is able to withstand many blows on him, as he miraculously recovers the next second. Despite his good luck, he sometimes manages to defeat or take out Sharko for a time, as shown in "The Horribly Hungry Hyena" and "Desert Island Drought". He and Bernie are also able to build beautiful, great, and angelic houses very quickly and easily, something that Sharko. Zig is also shown to be very agile and able to swim in or even run on water very quickly. Zig also can make a good impression on people, as shown in "Loony Cruise", where a woman becomes smitten with him when he blows a kiss for her as gratitude. Trivia * In the Hindi version of the show, Zig is voiced by Salif Ali Khan. * Interestingly, while in "The Coach", Zig does not have claws, in "Bristlebeard's Adventure" he does. * Zig's attempts to catch Marina using a number of overly complicated schemes are reminiscent of Warner Bros', Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. Category:Characters Category:Zig and Sharko characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters